


Lucas Miguel Caine

by sinjinh1



Category: CSI Miami
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjinh1/pseuds/sinjinh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Tim are in love.  They are raising Horatio's newborn son.  The only problem is the baby's grandparents, the Delkos, want sole custody of their grandson.  Will they respect their daughter's wishes or will they devastate the new parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas Miguel Caine

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this it was a sequel. I can't find what I did with the original story. Perhaps one day I will re-write it and it will be a prequel to this.

Speed sighed as he opened his eyes and glanced over at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. He had only been asleep for a couple of hours. He let his body get adjusted to being awake for a minute, then he smiled when he realized what it was that had woke him up. He quietly got out of bed and made his way down the hall. 

He turned on the light and went over to the crib. “Hey there big guy,” he said as he picked up the baby. “You hungry again?”

He cradled the baby in his arms as he checked his diaper then made his way down to the kitchen. He pulled a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer. He smiled as he looked down at the baby. He had inherited his mother’s skin tone and his father’s hair. He sat down at the table when the bottle was ready and watched as the baby sucked the bottle. He never got enough of watching the baby.

“You should have woke me up,” came the voice from the door.

“You were up with him all night last night,” Speed said as he looked up at his love. “I figured it was my turn.”

Horatio smiled and took the seat beside him. “He just ate two hours ago.”

“Alexx said babies eat a lot,” Speed said with a grin. “Somehow I think she didn’t know how much a Caine baby would eat.”

“You’re funny,” Horatio said with a small grin on his face. He looked at his son. “He looks so much like Marisol.”

“I see you in him,” Speed said as he looked at the baby. “He has your hair, and your nose. Your chin. Maybe even your disposition.”

“Oh, I hope not,” Horatio said as Speed took the bottle from the baby’s lips. 

Horatio grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder. “Here, give him to me.”

Speed reluctantly turned the baby over to his father. “I still can’t believe they gave both of us paternity leave.”

“You’re as much his father as I am,” Horatio said as he gave his lover a look.

“H…” Speed said as he got up and put the bottle in the sink. 

“Tim,” Horatio interrupted. “Marisol wanted you to raise Lucas with me. She told you that several times before she died. She put it in her will and she signed the guardianship papers.”

“Her parents aren’t too wild about this,” Speed said as he sat back down as Horatio finished burping the baby. “Eric told me they’re thinking about filing for custody.”

“I know, I got the papers today,” Horatio said as Speed sat up in his chair.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Where was I when this happened?”

“You had gone to the store,” Horatio said as he noticed the baby was asleep. “I’m going to put him down. Why don’t you start some tea and we’ll talk when I get back.”

Speed sighed as he watched Horatio get up and walk out of the room. He sat there for a minute before he got up and put the kettle on the stove. He couldn’t help but think of that day on the beach when Horatio had chased him and told him his reasons for marrying Marisol.

He had never imagined himself becoming a father, especially after realizing he loved Horatio. He couldn’t believe that Marisol was willing to let him be her child’s other father. She came to him the day after Horatio told her that Speed had accepted his proposal. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. “I have always known how you feel about Horatio,” she had said. “I’ve known ever since Eric introduced me to you and all you could talk about was Horatio. I can see it in your eyes when he look at him. There is nothing wrong with that love. It is to be cherished. I know that in his way, Horatio loves me. I know that he is only marrying me to help my dreams come true before I die. Tim, I couldn’t ask for better fathers for my child than you and Horatio. You have so much love in your heart, you just haven’t had a chance to show anyone that love. Show Horatio your love, show my child, no, show our child, your love. It would be the greatest gift anyone has ever given me.”

He remembered he had tears in his eyes when he nodded and hugged her. He had gone with her and Horatio to her doctor’s appointments. He had been there when they saw the baby’s image on the ultrasound for the first time. He had been there when Marisol had to be hospitalized because the cancer was taking over her body. He had been there when Horatio had to consent to an emergency c-section to save the baby. He had been there when Marisol had taken her last breath.

He leaned back when he felt the strong arms circle his body. “Lucas is asleep,” Horatio said as Speed nestled into his embrace. “I changed his diaper before I put him down.”

Speed nodded as the tea kettle whistled. He pulled out of the older man’s arms and got the mugs and tea bags. “What did the papers say?”

“Pretty much what I thought they would say,” Horatio sighed. “The Delkos have filed for custody of Lucas on the basis that I’m an unfit parent.”

“You’ve only been a parent for two months,” Speed argued. “How would anyone know if you’re unfit yet?”

“It’s not about if I’m fit or not. You know that Tim.”

Speed sighed. “Yeah, I do.”

Horatio took Speed’s hands. “This is never going to see a court room. This isn’t even going to go any further than tomorrow. I’m meeting with the Delkos and this will all be over with after that.”

“How can you be so sure?” Speed asked.

“Because they don’t understand that this is what their daughter wanted. All they know is that she married someone who got her pregnant and is in love with another man. I’m the bad guy in their eyes. Marisol never got the chance to tell them what her wishes were.”

He pulled Speed into his arms. “Don’t worry. No one is taking our son away from us.”

The next day, Horatio opened the door and let his in-laws in the house. “Have a seat,” he said as he led them into the living room.

“Horatio, our lawyer said this wasn’t a good idea,” Mrs. Delko said as she looked at him.

“Yeah, I know, my lawyer said the same thing,” Horatio said as he sat down in front of them. “I am not going to argue with you or try to tell you to drop the lawsuit. I am going to ask that you listen to Marisol and her words.”

“Where is our grandson?” Mr. Delko asked.

“He’s asleep. After we’re finished I’ll go get him.”

Horatio got up and walked over to the television. He turned it on, then the VCR. Mrs. Delko started to cry when her daughter’s image came on the screen. “Hello Mommy, Poppy,” she said as she smiled at them. “I know that if you’re watching this, I’m gone. I want you to know that meeting Horatio was one of the best things that ever happened in my life. He is my best friend. He has sacrificed a lot for me, including his own happiness. He almost lost the love of his life to help me fulfill my dreams. It was my idea to get pregnant. It was my idea to get married. It was my idea to have Tim raise my baby with Horatio. If it hadn’t been for me and my dreams, Horatio would have been with Tim a long time ago. Mommy, Poppy, I know you two will love my baby with all your hearts. I know you will be the best grandparents a baby could ever ask for. All I ask is that you trust me and my decisions. Trust Horatio and Tim. They love each other and they love this baby. Know that I made my decision without any pressure from Horatio. He doesn’t even know I’m making this tape. I’m putting it in an envelope for him to show you if you decide to fight him for custody. Please don’t do that. Don’t take his child away from him.”

Horatio turned off the tape. “I’m going to get some tea.”

He walked into the kitchen and saw Speed sitting at the table. “How’d they take it?”

“They just finished watching the tape. I’m sure they’re thinking about it.”

Horatio picked up the tray. “I’ll let you know what happens.”

Speed just nodded. Horatio gave him a smile and headed back to the living room. He stopped short when he saw his mother-in-law holding his son. “I said I would bring him to you when we were finished talking.”

“He started to cry,” she said as she looked at her son-in-law. “I changed his diaper while you were getting the tea.”

Horatio nodded and indicated for them to sit down. He looked his father-in-law in the eye as he spoke. “I have no intention of keeping Lucas from either of you. He is your grandson. All I ask is that you respect your daughter’s decision.”

“It’s hard,” the older man said as he looked at his grandson. “Part of me wants to hate him. To hate you. Seeing that tape, I know that this was Mari’s decision. I was raised to believe that what you and Tim are doing is wrong. I was raised to believe that sex outside of marriage is wrong. I was raised to believe that marriage is a sacred institution.”

“I understand that,” Horatio said as he looked at his son. “I was raised in the Catholic church as well. I know I’m asking a lot of both of you. All of us have Lucas’s best interests at heart. It’s in his best interest for his family to get along. For us to love each other as much as his mother loved him.”

He watched as the older couple looked at each other. Mrs. Delko smiled at her husband, who nodded. She looked at Horatio. “Ask Tim to join us.”

He got up and went to the door to the kitchen. “Tim.”

Speed hesitated for a minute, then he got up and came into the living room. The Delkos had stood up when Horatio left the room. They watched as he came to stand beside his lover. Then she walked over to Tim and handed him the baby.

“We know you and Horatio will be the best parents you can be for Lucas Miguel,” she said with tears in her eyes. “I do wish that Mari could be here to watch him grow into the man he will become.”

“So do I,” Speed said as he held the baby close.

“We’ll call the lawyer as soon as we get home,” Mr. Delko promised. “We won’t fight for custody. All we ask…”

Horatio held up his hand. “You can see him anytime you want. Who better for Lucas to learn about his Russian-Cuban heritage than from his grandparents.”

Horatio led his in-laws out, then came back into the living room to find Speed sitting on the couch with Lucas in his arms. He sat beside him and pulled his lover and his baby into his embrace. “They’re not going to take him away?”

“They’re not,” Horatio said as he kissed the top of Speed’s head. “They were scared they were going to lose their grandson. They didn’t understand why Marisol chose to have a baby over her life. They didn’t understand why she would marry someone who didn’t love her the way a husband should. Their problem was never us, it was fear.”

Speed nodded and turned his head so he could look Horatio in the eye. “Did I ever tell you how glad I am you followed me to the beach that day?”

Horatio smiled. “No, but I think you just did.”


End file.
